After the Quest
by Cherriepixie27
Summary: Quest for Camelot is one of my favorite movies. I love Kayley and Garrett, but I think the ending to their story ties everything up too neatly. I know it’s a children’s movie, but this story attempts to add some more depth. Starts at the knighting ceremony, from Kayley’s perspective. T for romance and sensuality later.
1. Knighted

From the way that our story has been told over the years, you would think that everything worked out right away. People love to say that we were married on the day of our knighting ceremony. A perfect ending to our quest.

The truth about rumors and legends is that they tend to skip the tough parts. It takes time and patience to build a life together, and after what we had just been through? We were not yet ready to admit what we had come to mean to each other in such a short amount of time.

We each had our reasons to be scared. Our scars, both visible and not, had just barely started to heal. After fighting for so long for a chance to prove myself, to be more than a simple farm girl, I finally had a seat at the round table. I had only dreamed about Camelot, being in the very center of the Kingdom and truly having a role in protecting our people.

And Garrett? He had literally been living in the shadows for years and now suddenly found himself back in the very place that had been so cruel to him. He was learning that this version of himself, without his sight, did have a place in Camelot. It was far different than the life he had imagined for himself.

I knew that we had strong feelings between us, but for Garrett, who was used to isolation and relying on himself, admitting to intense emotions was not easy. I didn't want to push him, and although there were jests made that we should be married by the King at the knighting ceremony, we laughed them off. It had only been one week since our return from the Forbidden Forest, and it felt too soon.

The day of the ceremony was both joyous and somber. We both felt the weight of my father's legacy as we joined the ranks of great men before us. We stood up, newly knighted, and I looked around at the knights surrounding us. They were all men, and all sighted.

I knew that Garrett felt he was somehow beneath them: less capable, less of a man, less of a Knight. I wanted to show him how wrong he was but didn't know where to begin. I took his hand and squeezed it before looping my arm through his. He exhaled audibly, and I knew that my familiar presence was reassuring amidst all of the change. There were still many things left unsaid between us, but I knew that now was not the time.

When the music started, I tugged at his arm excitedly. "Dance with me, Sir Garrett?"

He hesitated. "I...this is going to sound foolish, but I've truly never dance before. And not being able to see what I'm doing..." he trailed off, but I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll guide you, and so will the music. Do you trust me?"

He smiled then, letting me lead him towards the circle of dancers. "Always."

As we swayed together, we both must have started to speak about a dozen times. Finally, he pulled me away from the crowd.

"Kayley, I wanted to thank you. Truly. I know I...I'm not good at expressing it, but I'm...grateful." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It was strange to see Garrett at such a loss; he was usually very clear about what he thought and what he wanted. Did he want what I wanted?

I reached out to smooth the lines of worry between his brows. Always so serious, always on guard. I knew that came from the necessity of constant self-preservation in the forest.

"What are you thanking me for? You saved me more times than I can count." I trailed off, my hand tracing down his face. I felt the faded scars from when he was blinded, usually hidden by his hair, down to his strong jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

I took a deep breath and kissed him then, the barest brush of my lips over his. He had kissed me in the forest, but that felt like another lifetime. We had been secluded, in danger and unsure if we would even make it to this point.

I felt eyes on us and didn't protest when he didn't kiss me back.

"Can we find somewhere to talk, after the celebration?" He asked quietly. The worry lines were back.

I didn't have a chance to answer as I was pulled back into the dance. I looked over my shoulder to see Garrett find his walking stick and exit the gathering.


	2. Sunset

After what felt like hours of dancing, I was able to break away from the crowd. My mother reached out and squeezed my shoulder as I passed; she knew I'd be looking for Garrett.

Since we had returned, there had been a lot of official business to attend to, with the knighting and the repairs to the castle. When we could, Garrett and I would walk in the King's gardens.

Merlin kept the grounds blooming, even in the winter. It was the end of spring now, so natural blossoms were scattered throughout the sprawling garden. I knew Garrett couldn't see the beauty of the plants, but after living in nature for so long he was much more comfortable outside than in the confines of the castle.

I was unsurprised to find him sitting on a carved wooden bench some distance from the castle, where the noise from the celebration faded enough to lend a sense of calm.

"There you are," I said quietly, not wishing to startle him. He lifted his head at the sound of my voice and gestured for me to sit with him.

"I'm sorry for leaving, you know I'm not used to large crowds." He shrugged sheepishly.

"I can leave you be if you want some peace and quiet." I started to stand back up, but he laid his hand on my arm.

"I think I've had enough solitude. Stay, please." He spoke softly; I could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing, Kayley." He said, then ducked his head in embarrassment. "I think I am still in shock at how fortunate i am. To be here, to be knighted. With you."

For once I kept quiet, letting him gather his thoughts as he spoke.

"When I lost my sight, I thought that was it for the life I had been working towards. I believed that I had lost any chance of happiness as well. I settled for contentment, never reaching beyond the confines I had created for myself." He paused and took my hand, threading his fingers though mine. I glanced at our joined hands, my smaller one fitting perfectly into his large, roughened one.

"I lived with no aspirations for eight years, never desiring anything beyond what I needed to survive. You have managed to change everything for me in such a short amount of time, when all I could do was wallow in what I thought was my fate." His grip tightened and I watched his face closely as he spoke, his features shadowed by the fading sun.

"And now?" I asked quietly. He gave me a sad smile.

"I meant what I said about being grateful. I am forever indebted to you for quite literally pulling me out of my former life. I can't see why-" he broke off suddenly, and my heart dropped at the anguish on his face.

"Garrett, you're scaring me," I whispered. He was acting the way he had at the edge of the Forest, when he told me he wasn't coming with me to Camelot. I felt him pulling away, even as he took a steadying breath and pressed his forehead briefly to mine.

"I may not crave seclusion anymore, but being close with someone is not my strong point. I still can't fathom how you would even want..me." He said the last word so quietly and with such pain that my breath caught.

I knew that eight years of living alone and fighting for survival while coming to terms with the loss of his sight had affected him deeply. It wasn't until that moment that I realized just how unworthy of love and companionship he believed he was.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, his hand absently playing with the strands of my hair that had come loose from their plait. I struggled with how to answer him, watching the sunset paint the sky, wishing he could see it.

"You once told me that I could be your eyes. Right now, I see a brilliant sunset, all shades of purples, pinks and yellow." He made a small sound of acknowledgement. I knew it was hard for him to admit the things he missed the most from his sighted life. I took a deep breath and went on.

"But that's not the most remarkable sight for me right now. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, Garrett." His hand in my hair stilled, and he turned to face me, listening.

"I see a strong, hardworking man who has made a life for himself despite the circumstances forced upon him. I see someone who gave up the familiarity of that life to help a stranger and in doing so return to the very place that you feel rejected you."

Garrett had told me about the weeks following my father's death, when no one give him work or believe in him. After too many nights sleeping on the streets, he decided to leave Camelot behind him.

"I know how hard you are on yourself." He was silent, so I continued. "I also know that one week back here is not going to undo eight years. I don't expect you to be ready for...any more major changes. I just need you to know that I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you try to push me away or convince me you aren't worthy."

His hand reached out then and traced my face, just as I had done to him earlier. I knew this was his way of seeing me, and I didn't flinch when his fingers found the few tears that had slipped out down my cheeks.

"You know I care about you," he said softly, his hand still on my cheek. Not trusting my voice, I nodded, knowing that he could feel it. "I just need time to sort through everything in my head."

My face heating, I realized my mistake at the celebration. "I understand. I'm sorry I k-kissed you earlier-" I stammered, but he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Is that why you think I came out here? Kayley..." He sighed and, tipping my chin up, leaned down to meet me. I relished in the feel of his lips on mine and slight stubble against my skin. Not wanting to push too far, he pulled away.

Resting my head on his chest, I listened to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes, the events of the day catching up to me. As I began to drift off, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for being patient with me."


	3. Face Your Fears

The days following our Knighting passed in a blur of discussions and planning. Summer was approaching and the knights were getting ready to head back to their homes and villages to take care of local matters. Each knight was from a different part of the Kingdom, and while they worked together as a whole to protect Camelot, they all had responsibilities back home as well.

Though I was thrilled to be included, I quickly began to dread being at the Round Table. The knights were eager to settle the matter of my family's land, as well as the land that had belonged to Ruber before his defeat.

Everyone had an opinion about what should be done with both parcels of land. Since my father had been a Knight and his seat had never been filled, it was assumed that I would continue his work, moving between our village and the castle as needed.

For Garrett, it was not as simple. An orphan with little knowledge about his parents or their backgrounds, let alone land to inherit, was an unusual candidate for Knighthood. Before the ceremony, it was decided that Garrett would remain at the castle and assist with the repairs until a more permanent decision was made.

I was well aware that this decision included me. If we were married, my father's land would pass to Garrett and we would both oversee the goings on in the village. This meant we would be living together, working together and traveling together. I much preferred this over the proposed alternative of Garrett taking over Ruber's land.

After the topic had been brought up yet again, I knew we needed to make a decision. Garrett was overseeing the repairs to the castle tunnels and hadn't made it to this meeting. I found Garrett in the central courtyard, taking a break from the repairs. He had voluntarily taken charge of the project, as he knew the tunnels inside and out and was not hindered by the darkness within them.

"Kayley," he said as I approached, startling me.

"How-" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"I can recognize your footfalls," he said simply, shrugging.

"How are the repairs coming along?" I asked, hoping I sounded cheerful. I loathed the pattern of small talk we had fallen into; there was far too much that remained unspoken between us.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" he asked, and reached for my hand.

"Oh, sure. I mean, I can't see in the tunnels, but I know you've been working so hard and-" I was babbling, much like I had found myself doing often in the forest whenever I didn't know what to do or say around Garrett.

He remained silent, leading me towards the tunnel we had taken to the King's Keep during Ruber's attack. I shivered as the darkness surrounded us, and he squeezed my hand in return.

"You know, these tunnels are the safest places within the castle," he said, not letting go of my hand. "You might find it useful to know your way around them."

I opened my mouth to respond, when Garrett stopped walking, holding his other hand out to prevent me from crashing into the wall.

"You're not using your staff," I mused, realizing both of his hands were empty.

"I know these tunnels by heart," he answered simply. I knew that as a young boy, he would use the tunnels with the other stable hands to get in and around the castle without running into anyone who might shoo them away.

"Now," he said, taking both my hands and placing them on the newly reconstructed tunnel wall. "You are going to lead us back."

"I'm - what?" I asked in confusion, before realizing that there were markings carved into the otherwise smooth surface. I traced the engravings, realizing I felt arrows and symbols. I felt the symbol for Camelot with its interlocking rings, and then began tracing the markings that led away from where I guessed the exit into the Keep was.

"These are incredible! Did you do this?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, and I plan to continue through the entire tunnel system. Keep going," he urged.

I was able to follow the carved symbols as I felt along the wall, only faltering when I came to a fork. Garrett remained silent, letting me work out what to do. I ran my hand over one large engraving several times, before realizing it was the outline of a horse. This, then, was the entrance to the stables, away from the courtyard through which we had entered the tunnels.

I paused, unsure of what Garrett wanted. I knew he hadn't visited the stables since we had arrived in Camelot. He had expressed interest in the horses, but kept his distance. I reached for Garrett's hand again, but felt nothing. I turned around in the blackness and collided with his still form, leaning against the opposite wall.

His arms wrapped around me, and I understood which way I was meant to go. He was gathering his strength before facing the very place that had stolen his sight from him. Resting his chin on the top of my head, he took a deep breath and then stepped around me, taking the lead again.

I smelled the stables before the dim light hit me face. The stench of horses and hay was strong, but I was used to it from our own small barn at home. I felt Garrett's hand shaking within my own, but didn't trust my voice.

As my eyes adjusted, I studied his face. We were still standing in the hidden doorway, not fully in or out of the tunnel. He let go of my hand, and I hung back, giving him space to face his past.

After a few uncertain steps, Garrett slowly walked down the rows of stalls. One horse nipped at him as he walked, and he stalled, reaching a trembling hand to the beast's head. The horse leaned his head down into Garrett's hand, and Garrett bowed his own head.

I felt tears running down my cheeks. After mourning my father, tears had been rare for me. But ever since leaving my mother after Ruber invaded our home, they were now a frequent occurrence.

With a final pat on the horse's nose, Garrett turned back to me. "Let's go," he said softly, and I realized that his sightless grey eyes were shining with unshed tears.

This man, who survived on his own in a wild, unpredictable forest and needed no one, was letting me see the most vulnerable side of himself.

We exited the stables and started to walk back towards the castle, neither of us speaking, when Garrett paused and pulled me into a quiet alley, surprising me yet again.

I realized that the sun had set, and remembered that I had wanted to have a discussion about the future with him. That would have to wait, I supposed. I didn't want to push him further after what he had just allowed me to witness.

Placing one hand on the small of my back, Garrett cupped my cheek with the other. "I know I've already thanked you for everything. But thank you. I've been holding back from you because I was holding on to old fears. I don't want to let the past control me anymore."

I studied his face as he spoke. He looked far more relaxed than I had ever seen him. I started to respond, but he held a finger to my lips and shook his head. That finger traced my lips and I felt my face heat.

"I've waited long enough to say this," he said in a low voice I didn't recognize that made my heart start beating faster. I had known how I felt about him, and hoped he felt the same, but my breath still caught when he pulled me closer. "I love you."

Three words. I had been hoping to have an in-depth conversation, but those three words were all I needed in that moment. I leaned in so that he could feel my lips against his ear and returned the words. Overcome, we held onto each other, his lips finding mine with a sigh.

The future wasn't exactly certain, but for now we were right where we needed to be.


End file.
